Various anchorage devices for anchoring a cable assembly to a wall opening are known where the cable assembly includes a flexible cable conduit surrounding and providing a guide for a control cable. Such assemblies are used, for example, in automobile brake systems where one end of the control cable is connected to the expansion part of a brake contained in a brake housing and the other end is connected to a control knob. The control cable in such a system is surrounded and guided by a cable conduit extending between the brake housing and the control knob. It is a requirement in such brake systems that the cable assembly be easily installed into an automobile which in turn requires that the assembly be flexible. It is a further requirement that the control cable contained within the cable conduit be protected against foreign matter and moisture which might act to foul the brake assembly.
In order that such control cable assemblies may be economically and quickly assembled into an automobile, it is important that any anchorage device for anchoring the cable conduit to the wall opening comprise a minimum number of easily formed parts and that the anchorage device be self-locking with respect to a wall opening when inserted into the opening.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for an anchorage device for anchoring a cable conduit to a wall opening where the anchorage device comprises a minimum number of easily formed parts which may be conveniently assembled together to form a self-locking device which when inserted in a wall opening will anchor a cable conduit with respect to the opening and which at the same time will provide a sealing means to prevent entry of foreign matter or moisture into the cable conduit surrounding a control cable.